


Everybody wants Will

by HyphenL



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Closeted Character, Cute, Fluff, Invisible Hannibal, M/M, Omegaverse, Short romantic comedy I guess, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyphenL/pseuds/HyphenL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is one of the rare omegas working for the Bureau, and he has a lot (A LOT) of suitors. Brian Zeller for instance... or so Brian thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new player in town

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago from a hannibalkinkmeme prompt I think.

Will Graham is the Bureau's little protégé.

Some of it has to do with the fact that he's one of the few Omegas working in forensics; the rest of it comes from his charming body and natural talent for catching psychopaths.

The FBI likes good cops.

Zeller interrupts himself mid-sentence when Graham walks in, beaming at him like a child who's just been offered candy. Price makes fun of his colleague, saying that he shouldn't annoy Will with his stupid crush; but he bribes Will with coffee and chocolate covered almonds when no-one's looking.

Beverly is the less interested in Will sexually, but she loves his work and admires him openly. She's always there to save him from annoying strangers and lead him back to the safety of the lab.

Jack pretends he's unaffected. Everyone knows that, if he weren't happily bonded, he would be parading around like a proud peacock. In spite of Bella, he can't help talking lower when Will is around, and acts more gentle with him than with anyone else –which is actually a lot to say about how badly he treats the rest of them.

Chilton shows up from time to time, cooing like a mocking dove, bragging about everything from his social status to the brand of his pricy shoes, trying to impress Will and failing masterfully.

When he leaves, everyone pretends to be him and parrot his words for fun.

It's a good way of forgetting they actually want the same thing (person).

 

One day, Dr Lecter was introduced to the lot. Jack entered the lab, asked for attention, and introduced him as Will's new unofficial psychiatrist; then he asked for Will.

Katz, Zeller and Price didn't pay much attention to Dr Lecter. Sure, they internally listed all the ridiculous things about him to make fun of it later –his ugly plaid suit, the insane amount spent on his shoes, the “top-of-the-class-good-boy” way he was standing in... But he didn't appear as any kind of threat to them.

Jack was a noisy Alpha; when he entered a room, his pheromones had already announced him from a mile away. Beverly exuded confidence and a clear no-bullshit policy. Zeller smelled like sharp slyness and Price like professionalism (and, sometimes, a tad of Zeller).

Your smell was like a visit card; Lecter smelled neat.

Not aggressive, not shy –neat.

As most people used their nose to evaluate their human surrounding, this Alpha was almost invisible.

Katz, Zeller and Price waved distractedly at the newcomer, informed by their sense of smell he was of no importance.

Will rose his head up.

He'd been looking at evidence in a dead corner of the lab; the subtle, oddly clean smell of an Alpha floated softly near him and caught his attention.

“Here you are” Jack said, finally noticing him.

Mr Somebody was waiting politely next to him, his eyes sharp and thoughtful, his attitude quiet and passive. He seemed to act as the exact opposite of what was expected of an Alpha, but his mind didn't seem subservient as his posture wanted others to think.

There was something odd in his scent.

“Dr Lecter, this is Will Graham” Jack introduced them as Will was slowly walking towards the man, softly sniffing the air around them to read the other's olfactive identity.

He could see Letter's nostrils flare too, but the man didn't move, as if to hide the fact that he was also studying Will.

“It is a pleasure to meet you” Lector greeted, extending his hand in a gesture that most saw as Omega –Alphas send waves of pheromones to announce themselves.

Alphas took up space, were loud and unafraid.

But Will could see that odd Alpha was very confident.

Ignoring the extended arm, he approached the other and continued smelling him, sniffing more obviously at his face and chest, trying to catch the scent of the pheromone glands situated on each part of the neck.

Jack frowned. “Will, that's very rude” he said, putting a hand on his agent's chest to push him a little away from the doctor. “I'm sorry Dr Lecter. He's not usually _that_ misbehaved.”

Beverly, Jimmy and Zeller interrupted themselves and looked up, intrigued.

“Woah, were you _smelling_ him?” Zeller asked in awe, as always unable to filter his thoughts. “We're not in a porn, Graham.”

Price gave him a nudge in the ribs, and Zeller blushed. “Sorry boss” he muttered at Crawford, lowering his head in shame.

Everybody smelled others; it was part of social life; however, this was usually done discreetly, and sniffing directly at someone's neck was most often considered as invasive or sexual.

Will had been bordering indecency.

“It's fine” Leker answered pleasantly. “As Will is going to be my patient, he should know who he is going to work with.”

“Yes, who _the fuck_ is that?” Will muttered, sniffing the therapist from where Jack's hand was maintaining him.

“Language, Graham” Crawford warned, pushing him a little further away. “Maybe this is a bad idea” he told Lecter. “He clearly isn't responding.”

“Let us not abandon that early” the other smiled politely, smooth as a mirror, with a strange reflection moving under the surface. He took out a thin handkerchief, an “Odorant”, and pressed it against the side of his neck before handing it to Will.

Most people simply used disposable paper, of whatever they had at hand, to introduce themselves properly. Price muttered something about out of date psychiatrists and antiquated usages.

Will took the Odorant and, watching Dr Stuff attentively, brought it to his nose.

 _There_.

Under the faint smell of nothing. Under the veil.

He closed his eyes to scent it better.

It wasn't that this man was odourless, bland, invisible.

It was that he controlled his scent.

Nobody Will had ever met could do that.

Tales were told; myths; but no-one knew how to actually master pheromones. It was easy enough to use them as warnings, or invites; but restraining them completely was deemed impossible.

This man could pass as anyone. He could use his scent to play the part of an Omega to a distracted audience if he wanted to. He could disappear entirely from other's interest. He could...

Will was the FBI's best scent analyst. He had never come across somebody like that.

The other's curious stare indicated that he knew. And he was interested in Will's reaction.

“I need a minute alone with the Doctor” Will said to Jack. “I'll decide if he'll be my therapist afterwards.”

Jack pondered. “Will you behave?” he asked.

“It's fine, Jack” Letter said. “A relationship between a therapist and his patient ought to be built on trust.”

Crawford sighed. “Alright. Just take the office on the left. I need to ask my team a few questions anyway.”

As Will was getting out, Jack seized him by the arm. “You be polite, okay?”

Graham snorted, but nodded.

 

“How do you do that?” Will asked the second the office's door was closed behind them.

“How do you read smells that well?” the other replied.

Their gaze intertwined.

“Let me scent you” Will said, a tad defensive.

“I already did” the other reminded.

“No. Not that. The actual you. Release your scent.”

“Is that truly necessary?” the other replied. “We don't know each other that well.”

Will rolled his eyes. “You know how much Omegas care about scent. The others in the lab don't mind as I do; besides, they're not as sensitive as I. I need to know who you are if we're going to work together.”

Omegas couldn't control their pheromones at all; but they could read them, while Alphas only knew how to recognise defiance from well-being from hurt from arousal.

Will was among the most sensitive Omegas when it came to reading smell, and he knew something was up with Letter. Leker. Thing.

“You want me to be your patient” he said. “The man who can't be read, with the man who can read all. Show me yourself.”

“This is not about me” the other answered. “You are my patient; not the other way around.”

“I'm not going to be anything if you don't tell me who you are” Will retorted, stepping closer to the other, almost invading his private space.

He detected the slightest change in Letter's scent; but it felt like interest, not fear, so Will took another step.

A moment later, he was almost pressed against the other's unfazed chest.

“If you're not going to show me, I'll look by myself” he told the therapist, sniffing around his neck, not daring to nuzzle it yet, but already far past the boundaries of socially acceptable.

The other didn't seem to care. “Is it truly important in a medical relationship?” he asked.

Will was focused on his smell, picking up delightful notes of spice and musk, confidence and playfulness, curiosity and amazement, tenderness and _love_.

That man fucking _loved_ everything. _Even what others don't._

Will took a few steps back in shame.

That man smelled fucking _amazing_.

“We should go back to the lab” Will said, looking away in embarrassment.

“As you wish” the other answered. “Should I tell Jack to look for another therapist?”

Will avoided the other's gaze. “Would you let me examine you?” he asked. “Just as you'll be messing around in my head?”

The man chuckled. “I have no intention of doing such a thing” he said. “I am fine with you studying me as long as you properly let me help you.”

Will hesitated, but eventually made up his mind.

“That's a deal, Doctor Lect- I'm sorry, what was your name again?”

 


	2. A new NEW player in town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean, Will’s got a date??

Zeller was very proud of himself when he managed to be offered tickets to a fishing competition. Will declined, but appreciated the attention.

Price smuggled Switz chocolate in the FBI quarters and found a hide out secret enough he didn't have to share with anyone but Will -and sometimes, a bit, Zeller.

Beverly was Will's best (only) friend, and she wasn't trying to woo him, so she simply went on as her awesome self, making his days more manageable.

Jack was a dick.

“You know, you'll have to pick one of us someday” Zeller joked once, as Will was leaving work early because a Heat was coming.

“You're not the only Alphas on the planet” Will reminded him, slightly amused but mostly tired and wary of the issues he would soon have to face. “Or in the building.”

“Yes, but we're the best ones, right?” Beverly said, smiling. “Do you want me to drive you home?”

“Nah, it's fine, I'll manage” Will answered, knowing he had a few hours before him until it got really bad.

“No but seriously” Zeller added; “one of us could help -hint: me.” He winked, not noticing Price's face was growing slightly grey next to him.

Will and Beverly did. “I'll pass, thanks” Will answered, nodding to Price as if to bid goodbye. “See you soon, guys. Hopefully tomorrow.”

“Have a nice Heat” Beverly said, giving him a friendly tap on the shoulder. As soon as he'd left the room, she turned to Zeller and slapped the back of his head.

“You're a moron, Brian.”

“What? Why?” Zeller asked, petrified, and rubbing the back of his head. “I mean come on, he's a nice piece of Omega, right? We all could do much worse than him!”

Beverly coughed.

“Oh, oh, oh right.” Zeller rolled his eyes. “You're into Alphas too, weirdo” he said. “Though I grant you Alana's nice. But really, Alphas belong with Omegas, right? That's the natural order. And I'm telling you, this one's cool.”

Price got out of the room, an empty evidence tray in hand.

“Come on, you know I'm right!” Zeller yelled to him as the other Alpha was hurriedly exiting the room.

“You're a moron, Brian” Beverly repeated before going out after Jimmy.

Zeller made a face.

When the door closed, leaving him alone in the lab, he bit on his lower lip, then gently rubbed the tip of his fingers on the white lab coat Jimmy had left behind.

“I'm not a moron” he muttered.

“I'm just very stupid.”

 

“Doesn't it smell weird?” Beverly asked after having looked around her warily. She counted the team: one, two, her. “It feels like there's an unknown Alpha in the room” she stated, queasy.

“Oh, so you smelled it too?” Jimmy asked her, lifting up the plastic lid of the protective mask he was wearing. “It's been bugging me all morning. But no-one entered the room aside from Abbe, Freddy and Will, right?”

“I think Reba came too” Beverly reminded him.

“Would you two be quiet?” Brian asked from his desk. “I'm trying to concentrate here.”

“Haven't you smelled it?” Price asked, approaching him casually without knowing what his own scent could do to Zeller, the fucker. “Brian, you're handling the pipette too near too the beaker.”

“Fuck you” Zeller snapped -regretting his words instantly.

He was lucky enough the door opened right after that.

“Hi Will; here” Beverly said, handing him the coat he'd left behind in their lab. “How's the investigation going?”

“Fine” he answered. “Sorry, gotta dash, I've got a da-a-a- _dinner_ to attend. Anyway. See you.” He took his coat and left as swiftly as he'd come.

“Is that me or his 'da-a-a- _dinner_ ' sounds awfully like a date?” Jimmy asked, looking interrogatively at Beverly.

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's been seeing someone” Beverly answered. “He'd a rendez-vous last week too.”

“What?!” Brian exclaimed from behind them, noisily putting down his tools to join them. “ _Our_ Will Graham?”

“I don't remembered filing a patent for him, but yeah” Jimmy answered -that fucking clown.

“Oh my god” Beverly said.

“What?”

“That smell.”

Jimmy's eyes widened. “You think it's the person's he's seeing?”

“No way” Brian said, starting to sniff around the lab. “Fuck, since when do we keep smelly chemicals here?”

“Can you figure who they are?” Beverly asked, going for the place Will's coat had been and smelling it. “They seem quite confident, I like that.”

“Well, we'll have to make sure he's good enough for our Willy” Jimmy stated, as if this was the most obvious course of action.

Zeller realised with horror his Omega cover for very awkward feelings had disappeared into flames.

“Maybe it's nothing!” he exclaimed. “A crush! A fling!”

“We're talking of Will” Beverly reminded him. “It's the first date he's had in years. He's probably already planning to Bond this person and have or adopt kids with them.”

“Adopt” Jimmy said. “I think it's a male.”

“Alright, think!” Brian shouted nervously. “Who's a male friend of Will's?”

Beverly and Jimmy looked at him like he was stupid.

“What? Oh. Oh!”

Will didn't have friends.

“It can't be Jack” Beverly said. “He's thoroughly bonded to Bella.”

“All of Will's other male _friends_ are in this room” Jimmy stated. “It must be someone we don't know.”

Zeller went to scent the spot where Will's coat had been. “I've smelled that before” he said. “Here.”

“Someone of the Bureau?” Beverly said. “I think I would have remembered an Alpha that _reeked_ of confidence.”

“Well, _he_ 's not shy” Jimmy commented, looking at the tip of his shoes. Beverly comfortingly rubbed his back, and Zeller felt a pang of jealousy creep up his throat.

A polite knock on the door: some guy had been standing there for... who knows long, waiting for them to take notice.

“Dr Lecter, hi!” Beverly greeted him. “What are you doing here? Will is on a date.”

The man slightly tilted his head. “Is this how he called it?” he asked –Zeller almost yawned at how dull that Alpha was.

“Do you know with who it is?” he asked, ignoring Beverly's glare. “Is it a good Alpha –I mean, is Will in good hands?”

“I believe so” the other answered politely. “Could you tell me where Will has gone?”

“He's probably in the parking lot” Jimmy answered. “But you'd better not disturb him now. It's been forever since he'd been on a date.”

“Hum” the other said. Then he bowed a little and went.

“That guy is just so _boring_ ” Zeller sighed when Lecter was gone. “How dull can a scent be?”

“There's a window from which we could see the parking lot in Margot's office, right?” Jimmy pondered out loud.

They all exchanged a look.

Minutes later, a little troop invaded Margot's office. “What's going on?” she asked, puzzled to see them all look out the window.

“Will's got a date” Zeller said.

“Will?” Margot repeated, confused. Then she opened her eyes very wide. “Are you talking of _Will Graham_?”

“Yep.”

Margot glued herself to the window. “Almost everybody here tried to seduce that cute little butt” she said. “Except for my Judy. How on Earth don't I know that he's been dating?”

“We've just learnt about it” Price answered. “Wait, there he is.”

“And that's Dr Lecter, his therapist” Beverly told Margot. “By the way, Alana says hi.”

“What? Oh, thank you. Her. I mean.”

“Shhh” Zeller said. “Okay, where's his date?”

“Isn't Lecter his date?” Margot asked.

“What?” Zeller blurted out.

They all looked by the window. “That guy' scent is weaker than the smell of a drop of water in the ocean” Brian said. “Can't be.”

“He's not very impressive, is he?” Margot replied coyly.

“I don't know” Beverly said. “Will seems to like him.”

“Do you think they're waiting for Will's date?” Jimmy asked, looking at the two men chatting in the parking lot. “No, wait. Someone's calling.”

“ _Jack_ ” said all the others at the same time.

“Well, here goes the date” Margot said. “Will's probably coming up now. You should just ask him. Keep me updated, okay?”

“Okay” Beverly said, waving to her as they went.

Moments later, Will entered the lab, looking quite irritated. Lecter, quiet as always, was waiting for him at the door.

“New murder” Will told Beverly as he was putting his coat away in the lab –he didn't have an office and didn't like to carry it around. “I guess I'll see you guys soon.”

“See you” Beverly answered –the two men got out, closing the door behind them.

“It's not Lecter” Jimmy said. “He doesn't smell like... like...”

“Like _this_?” Zeller said, sniffing loudly the air. “What the hell, what kind of Alpha smells that good? _I'_ d roll up in that smell!”

Beverly had been quicker than the other two, and opened the door to see to whom the scent belonged to.

Will had pushed that Lecter guy against a wall and was snogging him like he needed CPR. The older man was obviously delighted, as he was smiling and sending happy pheromones all over the place –that smelled so good Beverly found herself comparing it to Alana's own scent –for just a second.

“So, that's him” Jimmy murmured next to her. “I thought he was a nobody, but damn, he _does_ smell good.”

“Just not as good as you” Brian replied distractedly, looking at the odd couple kissing indecently in the hall.

Jimmy reddened. A lot. Then again a bit more.

Zeller looked at him in surprise, then at Beverly –she gave him a telling look and pushed them both in the lab, closing the door behind them. “I need a coffee anyway” she told them before leaving.

Her speaking interrupted the kiss, leaving Lecter dishevelled against the wall and Will looking oddly feral and annoyed.

“I don't think Jack would like finding you doing _that_ in the building” she told Will. “Congratulations by the way, Graham. I didn't know you were dating.”

“Yes, I suppose we are” Lecter said as he was straightening up, his voice a tad hoarse.

“Can I ask what's with your smell?” Beverly said to him. “We could barely make you up before, and now you're turning this place into Pheromone Land.”

The man coughed a little. “I apologise for it, Miss Katz” he said. “Will caught me by surprise. A pleasant one, that being said” he added for Will.

The Omega smiled, sending the Alpha a possessive look –which made him smile.

Yeah, they needn't worry about Will.

_At all_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for this fic, but I’ll add that I’m writing another A/B/O with the same non-oppressive dynamics in case the (surprisingly many) people who wanted more decide to subscribe until I start posting. Though in the story Will is an Alpha and Hannibal an Omega... who both like BDSM and have heavy Dom tendencies. Yes. Let’s keep the trope but make it consensual, that’s my cuppa. (Also a good occasion to explore BDSM. Which is... super kinky, to say the least. I’m reading blogs about it because I don’t watch porn, the psychology behind it is very educational).
> 
> And, as I am still writing this other fic, don’t hesitate to give me ideas in the comments (what you’ll like to explore, see, especially in the context of consensual A/B/O dynamics or as a BDSM user...). I’m already quite far along in the writing, but always interested in another’s point of view!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
